Opposites Attract
by Archermusician
Summary: During the yearly festival a woman challenges the Knights and grabs the attention of a few. Who will woo her? Where did she come from. NOT SARMATIAN OR WOAD WOMAN Premovie. M for language, suggestive content and eventually lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The dawn broke on the morning that all the Sarmatian Knights dreaded the most. The first few years it was fun, but after 10 years it was a routine. A boring one at that. No one hated it more so than the grizzled scout. As everyone sat at the round table, earlier than the usual, Arthur stood and announced in his most excited voice, "Knight, friends, you all know what today is!"

There were groans from all around the table.

"Be happy! It is a tradition my father started and I will continue it until the day that you men go back to your loved ones."

"Arthur! This day is useless. It is the same year after year." Lancelot said in a surly tone. "A few Romans, usually men who just got their swords, challenge us and we win without even tiring."

"Lancelot, humor me. I beg of you."

"Arthur, this festival is meaninglass anymore." Bors grumbled.

"Plus, it isn't like there are any beautiful Sarmatian women to please." Galahad said, running a hand through his untamed curls.

"Is that all you think about young'un? Try to think of something else for a change." Dagonet teased the youngest present.

"Enough!" Arthur exclaimed in a frustrated tone. "This festival is happening today. I expect you all to be on the field in half an hour ready for the day." More complaints as the knights left. Arthur left to get on his roman uniform.

Meanwhile, unknown to any at the Wall, there was a small party heading to the festival, just to challenge the knights.

_half hour later_

Horns sounded. The gathered quieted as the knights stood and approached their seats. Then Arthur stood and spoke, "Welcome all who came today to join us during the marvelous tradition of this festival. The rules stand as always, you may challenge any knight in any competition you so choose. If you best one, you will receive 100 gold pieces. LET THE CHALLENGES BEGIN!"

And so it started. A few new Roman soldiers stationed at the wall challenged some of them, all lost. After a few hours there was no fun. Then there was a disturbance in the crowd. A figure came riding on a giant black horse. It was wearing a cloak, silver as a shining moon and stopped right before the stand of knights. The figure pulled off its hood and long straight red hair tumbled about to her waist. It showed a fair complexion with startling bright black eyes. The figure straightened and waited to be addressed as was proper.

"Who are you miss?" Arthur asked.

"My name is of no concern now. I wish to partake in your festival." She responded in a high, monotonous voice which help no room for question.

There were whispers amongst the crowd. No woman ever partook before.

"Very well miss, what events would you like to partake in with what knights?"

"I wish to compete in archery, swordsmanship, and horsemanship with whomever you consider the best in those fields."

"Tristan is our best archer. Lancelot our best swordsman. And all of my men are excellent at horsemanship."

"Very well, Tristan and Lancelot, and we will see who wants to challenge me in horsemanship after." I calmly state as I turn my horse around and wait for who I assume is Tristan to stand. He has longer hair with various braids and two tattoos on each cheek. I know which Sarmatian tribe he is from by those tattoos. I give my horse to my guard and grab my bow. It is a 4 foot long cedar bow with silver inlays and my feathers are fletched with owl feathers. Silent flight means no one to hear before they fall.

We approach the targets. 50 paces back. I shoot first. I aim and hit dead center. He does too. He shoots again, right next to the first. I shoot and split the back of the first one, imbedding the arrowhead even deeper. He shoots and hits on the other side of the first one. I shoot and split the second arrow. Arthur is amazed, no one has ever outshot Tristan.

"The winner is, the Challenger." Arthur states dumbfounded. Tristan skulks.

At the sword arena the woman took off her cloak to reveal black leather slacks and a tight fitted forest green tunic. She put on light armor and pulled out her sword. It was a beautiful hand and a half sword, 3 and a half feet long with etchings all along the blade. The grip was unusually long, black with the same details etched in silver. Lancelot pulled out his two swords and Arthur called out, "FIGHT!" The woman waited for the knight to make a move. After a few seconds he charged. She waited til the last minute to put up her sword to block. They twirled around each other before Lancelot spoke, "You fight well My Lady, but there are better things you could be doing."

"Oh, and what would those be?" She retorted not even angered.

"I can see you quite well cooking over a stove, or if you would prefer, keeping me company in bed." He quipped sure that it would throw her. He was wrong.

A smile graced her features. "I assure you, Sir Knight, you wouldn't be able to handle me in bed. Afterall, you can't even handle me in a fight with all these lovely women and your brothers watching."

"What do yo-" He was cut off as she then pushed back and twisted her blade around the one he was holding in his right hand. She hit the sword and twisted throwing it across the arena. He stood shocked for a moment before she swung her sword at his right side which he blocked just in time. The power behind her blows was evident as Lancelot jumped back. The fight continued for 15 minutes until it seemed Lancelot had won, him having her in a similar position to lose her sword. As he went to turn, the woman smirked and pushed a small button on the bottom of the grip. Lancelot fell forward as the sword fell to the ground leaving her holding a dagger that had previously been concealed within the sheath. She then lunged and kicked his chest pushing him back then swept under his guard, loosened his grip on his other sword til it fell then got him on the ground by kicking his feet out from under him and sat on his back, dagger at his spine.

"The winner is, yet again, the challenger." There was silence. It was common knowledge Lancelot was the best swordsman and he just lost to a stranger. What was weirder yet was that Lancelot was covered in sweat and panting, even after she got off him. She didn't have a drop of sweat on her brow and wasn't even showing fatigue.

"Now Sir Arthur, horsemanship. Which of your knights want to ride against me and my steed?" she states proudly, retrieving her horse.

"Me." A voice declares from the crowd. Tristan.

"And I." Lancelot pants.

"What about you Arthur? Why don't you join our little race?"

"Sounds like a good idea." They all saddled their horses and Jols came up to us. My steed dwarfing their still excellent specimens of horses. Two black, two white.

"The race, is too that oak tree at 150 paces, you must circle it, then jump across the creek and go to the practice dummy 500 paces away. You must hit it. Then back to the Archery arena, you must hit a target with an arrow." He moved aside. "3. 2. 1. GO!" The knights raced off while the woman seemed to be taking it slow. Almost as if she were studying them. They all reached the oak tree at the same time. It was then that the woman encouraged her horse and the distance was eaten up in seconds. She was back by 50 paces. By the time they jumped the creek, she was back by 10. She passed them to the dummy, grabbed her sword and took its head off, then sheathed it as she had her powerful steed race to the archery arena and at 20 paces she loosed an arrow that hit bullseye. She waited for a few seconds as Tristan finished, then Lancelot and Arthur came in together. Jols announced, "The winner is the Challenger!"

As Arthur sent Jols to get the money, the woman spoke up. "I don't want your money. This, for me, was a test of your legendary knights' strength. I am disappointed." She then turned to Lancelot and addressed him in the tongue of his tribe, which he only remembered as a dream. "_you Lancelot are a great swordsman. You must not underestimate an opponent just because of size or gender."_

Everone was in shock. She then turned to Tristan and spoke in his native tongue, "You are an excellent man, a personality that shines like the light from the sun, you should let someone in. I can see you care deeply for your horse, as all Sarmatians should, as well as your hawk. You are a great asset to your knights."

She then turned to Arthur and started talking Latin. "You are a wonderful commander, yet you fight the wrong enemy. The woads are just protecting the land of their birth which they worship while you fight against the land of your birth for a cowardly master that wot even touch a blade unless to eat with it." She turned her horse and galloped off to the distance. Arthur announced, "After her knights. Now." And the remaining knights saddled up and followed the mysterious woman.

Around the woman were 8 men all in the same silver cloaks. Her guard. They all were riding black horses, only the size of a normal riding horse. At a river they stopped. A guard with a black gauntlet on his arm look at her and she sliced her finger and scattered a few drops of blood in the water. A bridge appeared and the guards rode across. As the woman was about to, her hawk cried out and she knew the knights caught up. She told the guards to go and bring back archers. Then she called down her hawk and told her to take the blood to the other side to make the bridge vanish. Then the bird disappeared as horsehooves were heard hitting the ground. She turned and was faced with all the current knights, 18 in all with Arthur making 19.


	2. The Confrontation

So, from now on Tristan's dialect will be in bold, Lancelot's in italics, and Latin will be underlined. All others will be noted otherwise. Roman which is the common tongue will be in normal. I forgot alst chapter word fonts don't transfer.

The sun shines down on the field. One lone woman on a giant horse facing 19 highly trained and legendary knights. A cry sounded from above and all the knights looked up to see Tristan's hawk in combat with a slightly larger than normal Aplomado falcon. Tristan seemed worried so I called to him, in his own language, "Scout**, do not worry. My Heulwen will not harm her**."

"**What** **the hell makes you think you have the right to attack Sairose**?"

"**She** **won't be harmed. I promise you**." This is just reinforcing the idea of how much he cares for her. He knocks an arrow. I immediately shoot one severing the arrowhead from his arrow. "**I told you scout. She won't be hurt. You try to hurt my birds and you will be joining them in the sky.**"

"**Birds? As in plural**?"

"**Yes**." And I whistle. After a few seconds a white streak settled on my shoulder. A little while later a tawny and white streak, a beautiful barn owl, settled on my other. Then after assuring that Heulwen was fine I looked at the knights. I responded in the common tongue of Roman, "These are my companions. They are as precious to me as your horses are to you."

"Lady, where are the other horsemen you were traveling with."

"What do you mean Arthur? Where would they have gone? No bridge, no way out without passing back by you and your men."

He look flustered, by looked around at his knights. No one said anything. "Lady! Do not toy with us. We saw you with 8 other riders on black horses with silver clocks. Where did they go!"

"Knight." I start with exasperation but wanting to make him feel the fool, "Let's say I did have other riders with me. Explain to me where they are now? Can you do that?" I wait for a pregnant pause. There is no answer. It is then that Lancelot notices the blood pooling on my finger. And how since they have been here I have been moving away from the river.

"Lady, how, pray tell, did you receive that cut upon your finger? I know that not even a scratch befell you while in our company. And your blade seems to have blood on it."

"What are you suggesting Lancelot?"

"That you-"He stops, as if realizing what he was about to suggest. Magic.

"Lancelot, continue with your idea." Arthur commands.

"Well Arthur, I was just thinking that what if, by cutting her fingering and scattering blood in the water she, I don't know, opened a bridge or something." Arthur ponders this thought.

"Lady, if you don't mind, would you scatter some of the blood from you cut in the river."

"I will just to prove that this is ridiculous and I didn't have other riders with me." So she walks over to the river and drops the blood in. Nothing. "See? Nothing."

"Well then lady, I owe you an apology. You obviously didn't have any other horsemen with you." The other knights don't look convinced. Just then I heard a pounding of horse hooves. I smiled. Tristan heard them next.

"what is going on Lady?" Arthur demanded.

"You will see why it is never a good idea to harm the future ruler of a kingdom." I draw my bow and knock two arrows. My sword at my hip, and throwing knives all around. Tristan, Dagonet, and two others in the background all aim at me.

"Lady, tell me your name as this tires me of calling you by no name. And how can you rule a kingdom that doesn't exist? The Woads control the north of the border, Romans the south."

She laughs. "You can't see as well as you think you can. Beware that f you try to attack me you wont make it back to the forest."

"What are you talking about wench?" A young knight in the back called out. He could be no more than 16 summers. Still the woman's eyes flashed and before the knights knew what happened a lock of his hair was cut off.

"Gareth! Are you alright?" An older knight asks.

"Fine Kay, just shaken." Gareth responds. They all return their attention to me with hate in their eyes.

"You also shouldn't insult someone who can easily kill you." The woman replies coolly.

"Lady, pray tell us you name."

"You really want to know? Fine! My name is…"

HAHA Cliffhanger! I don't do this often, if you read my other stories you will know this. I just think it is a good idea just now.


	3. Revealing

**OK people, first off I want to thank you for reading this story thus far. That being said, I would like to point out one reader that has caused me to write this, which I hoped I would never have to do. I don't care if I get flames, as long as there is something creative that you think could make the story better. This is a WORK IN PROGRESS which means there is time to change stuff that is happening, and none of the readers know what I am planning. So don't accuse me of doing something that you may very well do yourself. If this continues to happen, I will block you from my account. This is a promise, not a threat. **

If you didn't read the warning, read it now or else it may cost you later.

"…Ciara Fallon. First in line for the crown of Anmarik. Daughter of Barry Crevan, the King and Caitlyn Keita, the Queen."

The knights were silent before Arthur spoke. "Why is it that you, who is the next in line, leaves to fight? Would it not be safer to stay in your keep?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why do you go out and fight with your knights?"

"That is different my la-Ciara. I am not a ruler. Just a commander." He sounded deflated that he had to say that.

"Just wait. That will change. But think about it logically Arthur. Would your knights follow you if you didn't fight with them? What people could trust their Queen with their protection if she did not fight?"

There was a slight murmuring amongst the knights. They agreed as I knew they would. They came from a place that not fighting would show weakness. I smiled. "Just hope you don't have to fight against my people. After what I saw today you would surely lose. I am not the most skilled archer or swordsman."

Lancelot looked stunned. It was Galahad who said the next thing. "So all that you showed us, all that you did, you are not the best?"

A smile graced her lips. "No, not by a long shot. Just the most skilled and proficient in both."

Just then an arrow shot by the woman's head. She caught it by the fletching. "What is that?" a man with long dirty blonde dreadlocks asked.

"This, is an arrow of my body guard. They have returned. With reinforcements."

"Where are they, we see no men." Bors growled.

"Well, Lancelot was right. It takes spilt blood of the royal family to have the bridge appear. While chanting a certain phrase. Hence why it didn't work. But there are currently 50 armed men across this river, ensuring that you will be dead if you harm me. Now I suggest you leave so I can return home." She put the arrow in her quiver.

"We can't let you leave." Arthur yelled.

"You are asking for war then. Against my people and the Woads."

"Being allied with the Woads should be enough reason to cut your throat." One of the others that had me at point shouted.

"At ease Percivale. We wish for your training Lady Ciara. If you would, that is." An out roar from the knights. Loudest from Lancelot.

"Arthur, no! I will not take part in this. We have fought for a cause not our own for 10 years with what we were taught from our fathers! I will not take training from a stranger!"

"You should listen to them Arthur. No outsider is allowed to learn our ways. Be gone, now."

"You do not command me woman." Arthur realized that no noble should be talked to like that too late. Ciara's eyes flashed, darkness covering them.

"Leave, before my men do something that would be regrettable. If you want to learn, first you must observe." Arthur took her heeding.

"Men, back to the fort." None moved. "NOW knights!" There was disgruntled curses before they all left. She waited until they were too far away to come back and cross the bridge before re-cutting her finger.

The bridge appeared again and she galloped across on her great horse. She wiped her finger on the other side before going over to her men. She patted her horse, "Sloane, thank you." Then she went to the captain of her guard.

"My lady, we were worried. Thank the Gods you are unharmed."

"Thank you Warrick. For a moment I thought I would need more of you to shoot." She then rode halfway down the column of men to a man on a cream colored horse. "Bowen, great shot. Here is your arrow."

She turned to the rest of the men and called, "Let's head back! I'll make the announcement of the festival later this evening! Do not fear! You are all better than their greatest!" She took off at a canter towards the village. The men following and shouting. After a few miles the fields of wheat appeared, they rode on to the outskirts of the village, listening to them cheer. Up the cobbled streets to the palace. At the stables she dismounted and handed her horse to Warrick. "Please take care of him, my parents expected me back long ago. Give him a few apples too."

"Yes my lady." And with knowing her horse would be taken care of properly, she went in the doors to the palace and to the throne room. When the doors opened, she walked swiftly up to bow before her parents.

"Rise Ciara. What did you learn?" So she recounted the events to her parents, including the confrontation at the river. They listened and talked between themselves before responding. "We mustn't make an enemy of him. You will go back, with your brother, later and talk to them. We will discuss this more this evening when you are clean. Please send in Warrick as well as the other captains."

"Yes sire." She bowed once more before leaving. Upon entering the hall again she was pounced on by a red dog. "Hey boy, how are you?" She scratched the dog behind the ears as she walked to the Guards' command room. She opened the door and they immediately stood at attention. "At ease," she waved her hand. "Warrick, Damon, Zareb, Klaus. My parents wish to speak to you."

They nodded and left. "Chase, let's go up to my room?" The dog was running ahead. She followed and opened the large oak door to her room. A giant four poster bed lay directly across the entrance, a few windows, a fireplace and many dressers. In front of the fireplace a bath was drawn for me. I tested the water, which was still warm then pulled out a long blue dress for dinner. She dressed and left her hair down. She put on her crown, as they would address the village afterward, and went to dinner. She hugged her brother, closest to her in age, a tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes. She sat next to him and they enjoyed talking about their day. He wanted details to the festival. She wanted details about the village. May not be as glamorous but she was going to be in charge one day. After dinner they all stood and went to the balcony that looked over the village where all the villagers stood. The king started.

"My people! We all know what happened today. Our daughter, the future ruler of our glorious land, went to challenge the great Sarmatian Knights in their festival! She has good news! She is confident that if they ever decide to challenge us we will be victorious!" He was cut off as cheers ran throughout the crowd. He let them die down before continuing. "However they know that the river on our western border is a passageway. If any of you are out there and see Sarmatians, let us know immediately! Now, if you are willing, my daughter will speak." More cheers, completely genuine rang out.

"Thank you! As you all know, my guards and I set out this morning to the Festival." And she continued to awe the audience with what transpired. They were all clapping as she finished. She stepped back as the King and Queen stepped forward again. They told them about sending my brother, Troy, and I back to the King and his Knights. They were skeptical but were proud.

It was a long day when they went back to their chambers. Ciara changed into a nightgown and went to her windowsill. She sat upon it and looked at the stars, lost in thought. After a long while like that she sighed audibly and cursed very unladylike. "Those knights! The thought of them just gets my heart pounding. Lancelot is a charming man, confident, charismatic, and a wit sharp as a knife. Tristan, there is a great mystery in him, one I could spend lifetimes figuring out. I don't know why they are affecting me this way. They don't even know the real me." She looked back out to the stars until she felt a weight on her knee. "Hey Chase, what should I do?" He just sighed. "Lots of help you are. Maybe I will be able to think better in the morning. Or else I could talk to Merlin. He should visit tomorrow."

With that she went to bed. Not knowing that at Hadrian's Wall she was on the thoughts of two men.

When the knights returned to Hadrian's Wall Arthur called an immediate meeting. "Knights. What are your opinions on this matter? One at a time, please. Lancelot?"

"We should let her, and their entire kingdom know that we are not to be messed with."

"How should we do that?"

"I ummmm. I don't know."

That's how most of the Knights were, they wanted to take action, but they didn't know what to do though. Tristan's idea was the most logical.

"Set up a watch. Cycle the knights. Whenever someone comes across capture them. She said that only royal family members can cross afterall."

There was agreement. "Well then, who offers to take the first watch?"

"I will." Lancelot stated. He wanted to try and capture Ciara Fallon and get her. The other knights took shifts, they decided 8 hours. So it was set.

At the tavern that evening Lancelot was less intoxicated than normal. He was still mulling over the fact he was beat in swordplay. Even though her tactics were very different, there was something similar about her stance. It was if he had seen it before, which he immediately dismissed. The next thought that crossed his mind was how she knew his native tongue. He hadn't heard it in so long he almost didn't recognize it. And she knew Tristan's too, as well as Arthur's native Latin. _This woman is a mystery_. He thought as he took another drink.

Across the tavern, Tristan sat in his usual silence, only now he was thinking about what had transpired earlier that day. He didn't know many that split arrow that easily. It was almost like magic, as good as the Hunter goddess from his native lands. Not to mention that she could speak his native language. It was often considered one of the hardest to learn, him being from the high hills. He knew that he would take pleasure in his watch. He took a sliver from his apple and chewed it thoughtfully.


	4. Allies and Stories

Sorry about my Author's note last chapter, but that is one thing I seriously hate. I am 100% ok with flames, as long as there is something suggested to make it better.

Also this chapter does not reflect my beliefs, I am a evolutionist but remember this is based in the 5th century AD

The night passed by with the kingdom oddly quiet considering there is now a threat of invaders. However the people of the Kingdom of Ahnmarik know that they are safe. They have faith in the royal family and the soldiers that are their friends and family.

The dawn greeted the kingdom with beautiful colors streaming across the sky. It was to this sight that the princess awoke too. She groggily woke and as soon as she saw the colors painting the sky she realized the day, today was when her fiancée was to come. With Merlin and Guinevere. She had to get ready quickly to meet the Woads at the river on the South shore. She hurriedly put on a green dress that fell to the floor and cut off at the elbows. She brushed out her hair and plaited it down her back before running down to the dining hall. She was the last one there. Her family smiled at her, knowing she rushed.

"Sit down dear, you still have 20 minutes before you need to leave." She mumbled a reply and sat down to bread and fruit. She ate her fill and then looked at her brother since entering.

"Why my dear brother, don't you look nice today?" She teased. He was dressed in a sky blue tunic with silver accents and nice black breeches.

"Why wouldn't I look nice to see my future wife? You dressed up as well sister dear." He countered. She shrugged.

"It would be more acceptable for you to be poorly dressed than I."

"Yet I bet I am dressed better than your fiancée."

"Children!" Their father finally exclaimed. "Go to the stables and get your horses ready. Please."

They smiled at each other and raced to the stables. She started getting Sloane ready while Troy grabbed his grey stallion from the stall and grabbed his saddle.

"I still don't see how you can ride that beast of a horse."

"He picked me, I was the only one that he listened too. He didn't want to work the fields, do you boy?" In response Sloane shook his head and whinnied. The two teenaged adults laughed and continued getting ready. They didn't see why they had to have guards to take them to the river but followed their parents' instructions. After saddling, they went to the courtyard and waited while the soldiers came from the other barn.

"Everyone assembled?" the captain of her guard asked. There was a mumbled response as everyone made sure their partners were there. They then headed off through the village at a trot moving up to a canter past the orchards. After half an hour they reached the river where the Woads were gathering. It was Merlin with his family, his wife Nimue and daughter Guinevere. Then on his right there was a man with long hair which was currently tied back, a bow across his shoulders with long daggers on each hip, he was in pants and a leather cross straps to hold everything he had. Behind them was another 2 dozen or so people, some traders some performers.

At the river the prince and princess each cut their finger and started chanting together, "We the royal family of the great and secret kingdom of Ahnmarik. We spill our blood of our own free will to allow these allies of ours to cross onto our land. Take our offering and give them a passage." The water bubbled and a bridge appeared. Merlin walked across first with his family and 1st lieutenant. After they crossed the bridge Merlin went up to the two future rulers and bowed, as did the other 3 with them. The royal members then dismounted and hugged first Merlin and his wife, then Guinevere and finally the 1st lieutenant.

"Guinevere!" The prince yelled happily and pecked his fiancée on the cheek. Likewise the young Woad lieutenant walked up to the princess and kissed her softly on the cheek and held her close.

"My beautiful Ciara." He whispered and smiled. She blushed and smiled back.

"You are too good to me, Folant."

"Nothing is too good for my princess, and my future wife." He pecked her cheek again and she looked at him and then regained her composure.

"Let's head back to the kingdom. We haven't seen you all in a month!" There were cheers as the Woads all started heading towards the kingdom with the majority of the guards. The only ones not heading off immediately were Ciara, Folant, Guinevere, Troy, Merlin, Nimue, and Warrick as well as two stable hands that were leading extra horses. "Aiden, Kayne, give the extra horses to our guests then go back with the rest of the people." They did as ordered and handed over the reins of two bays, a chestnut, and a palomino to the high ranking Woads as they mounted. Guinevere rode off on the palomino laughing as Troy chased after her. Merlin and Nimue trotted with Warrick to the orchards while Folant mounted the chestnut and rode slowly next to Ciara.

"How have you been Ciara?"

"I've been well."

"What's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong Folant." He gave a look. "Fine, you know how the Sarmatian's have a festival every year?"

"You didn't." He paled. So she proceeded to explain it to him. He was quiet.

"Folant, you know why I had too. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Ci, just worried." He grabbed her hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you too much."

"I love you too Lan, you know I do. I need to make sure I take care of my people though."

"I know, sometimes I wish that you didn't have to put yourself in such dangerous situations. What if they kept you there, captive?"

"I would've fought tooth and nail to get back. Not that they could beat me. You would be worth anything though." They stopped speaking of sad topics and went on about the weather, the crops, their training. No one would know that by the time they arrived back at the castle they were so upset earlier. They went to the main hall and sat with the rest of the high ranking people, the others were all in the town.

They spoke of the Romans and Sarmatians, what could be possible for peace. It was how it was every month. After several hours it was time for the big feast which the cooks worked on all day. There were deer, boar, rabbits, pheasants, and fish. As well as plenty of varieties of vegetables and breads. The food was enjoyed with many laughs, drinks, songs and music. After everything was cleared a space was opened for dances. The King and Queen of both groups started, soon followed by their children. The groups continued to dance until someone started the Story Fire. Whoever starts the fire, has to tell the story. It turned out to be one of the soldiers of the Woads.

Everyone gathered around the young woman and sat waiting for the story to start. She threw powder from one of her pouches which turned the fire into a splash of green. Folant wrapped his arm tighter around Ciara's waist. The woman looked around the crowd then started out, "It was long ago, before your father's fathers were born, before any mortal man was born even. There was just the land, barren and flat. And lifeless. From the lifeless ground, a bump started to form. It grew larger and larger until it stood about two sticks high. The figure then started to take on a shape, that of a human. It kept forming until there stood a lone figure on the whole space. Hair as brown as the bark of a strong oak flowing to the waist, eyes as green as the new grown grass, skin as smooth as the stone at the bottom of the river. The figure looked around and noticed the bareness. She let her eyes glow and grass appeared. She raised her hand and a mountain formed, pointed her finger and a flowing river went to form a lake. She kept this up until the land was formed, trees dotted the landscape, fed by streams and rivers and brooks that criss-crossed the land and formed ponds and lakes. Mountains and hills with valleys and plains. Yet she still felt something was missing. She went to the nearest river and knelt by its edge, she picked up a nearby pebble and threw it as well as a few blades of grass into the water. The water swirled around the pebble and grass. It glowed and a figure took shape. Out from the water came a man, hair the color of sun touched water, eyes the color of a flowing river, muscled and tanned he went to the woman. She smiled at him and told him, 'You have the power to create fauna, animals to live in this world with us. I created this landscape, and you to help me.'" She spoke in a ethereal voice. She took a sip of wine before continuing. Before starting this time she threw powder in the fire that made it blue.

She started in a deep voice, "'I would be happy to live here with you, you are the Goddess of Creation, I am your humble son.'

'Not my son, my friend.'

'Friend then. What would you like to see first inhabit this land?'

'You decide.' He closed his eyes and held out his hands, moving them. A shape appeared in front of him. When he finished a medium sized black bird was there.

'Beautiful.' The woman said in awe. The man continued to create. And that is how they spend years together, enjoying each others company. But as always happens, they became curious. They did not wear clothes, as there was no need to cover themselves. They wondered, more so the man than the woman, as she created him. One night, while watching the sun set, she moved close to him and he smelt her scent, that over fresh mountain air and new grass and noticed his breathing increased. He looked down and became confused when his extra appendage started to stand up and get larger. She noticed too. Since they were the first beings, they decided to experiment. She summoned a fire and soft moss and he took her hand. He went and moved his mouth to hers and they both enjoyed the feeling, it went further. He moved his hands through her hair and hers down his back. He leaned her down to the bed of moss and kissed down her body, touching her in the most intimate of ways. That evening was the first time they preformed the dance of lovers. Several months later, it started too cool, which was strange to the couple. It was also the time the woman seemed to gain weight. The temperature continued to change and the woman continued to get larger, yet not knowing why. Then one day, the woman started feeling pain. She sat down and just wished that it would go away. The man not knowing what to do just held her hand. Then, all at once, the pain stopped. And a cry sounded. A baby was born. They didn't know what to do with the newborn, but care for it. In a matter of weeks it was almost full grown, hair dark as a moonless night and eyes as grey as an approaching storm, and depending on the son's mood was what the weather was like. They now knew what had happened. So that night, when the boy went off to explore other lands, they danced again. And again she became pregnant. This time she gave birth to a daughter. They tried to figure out what powers the daughter had. After an incident with her brother when she angered, it was discovered she could control the light of day, warring, and had a group of small creatures surround her. It was then that the four powerful deities of our time were together." The woman bowed and stepped away as applause shook the ground.

"Who was that woman?" Ciara asked Folant as they went back to the fort.

"A marvelous story teller." She hit him. "Her real name is unknown. We call her Aberfa, as that is where we found her."

"Found?"

"She was found as a child, scarred, cold, alone. When our scouts found her she tried to fight them off. Merlin spoke to her and she calmed down, said she was lost, didn't know where she was from, and Merlin asked if she wanted to join us. She agreed."

"Wow. Did you ever wonder where she was from?"

"We all did, but she didn't remember. Merlin thinks she hit her head on something."

"That's sad." Ciara yawned.

"Let's get you to bed."

"Only if you join me."

"Ci-."

She interrupted. "Just give me a body to keep me warm, let me know I am safe, a heartbeat to sleep with."

He had an internal battle but agreed. She bid good night to her family and went up to her room. She changed into a large tunic behind a curtain while he went down to just his breeches. They crawled into bed together and cuddled together.

"Good night Ciara."

"Good night Folant. I love you."

"I love you too." A kiss on her neck and they were off to sleep, unlike the Sarmatian on watch across the river.

Currently Galahad was on watch, sharpening his sword silently on a whetstone. He was hidden amoungst the trees and shrubs, no fire lit. his horse was back several yards just in case they rode across the river, a bow lay next to him on the ground. Bors reported no activity from his shift, and Lancelot nothing his before.

"Dear Gods, let something happen." Little did he know, that something would happen, just not soon. He had only been on watch for 2 hours and would prefer to be drinking with a pretty tavern girl on his lap. He started singing of home, as the night wore on.


	5. Fighting and Falling

The sun broke through the light cloud cover of the early morning and crept across the land. There was a man hunched over a dappled grey horse going at a moderate pace. The man himself was clothed in black with light armor. Across his back was a quiver full of arrows and his bow was across his lap. Attached to his saddle was a sword. Overhead there flew a hawk that was following the man, he was heading straight east, currently riding through a tree-filled valley. Up ahead there was a forest, which seemed the man's destination as he slowed down and carefully led his horse through the denser trees. After a while he dismounted and stood about 5 foot 9 inches. He patted the horse and walked until he heard the faint signs of another man. He then looked around and tied his horse to a nearby tree and walked into a clearing silent. He walked to the man leaning with his back against a tall tree and just stared waiting to see how long it takes for the younger man to notice.

"Gahhh!" The man against the tree yelled upon noticing the older man after a few moments.

"You need to practice your tracking Pup." The older man looked down disapprovingly at the man called 'Pup'.

"Or maybe you should make more noise or even possibly announce yourself Tristan!" The youth yelled in outrage, but still jesting. Tristan was the best scout available, and he did his job well.

"Anything happen here Galahad?" Was his simple reply.

"No, few birds and rabbits came by. No other person though."

"K. Head back to the fort and get some sleep."

"Aye Aye Tristan." And Galahad walked to his white horse, mounted and rode off in the direction Tristan came from.

Tristan then sat in the space previously occupied by the younger knight and grabbed an apple from his bag and took out his dagger cutting out thin slivers while watching the river.

Across the river the same sun broke the horizon and woke the two sleeping people in the high room. A woman rolled over and stared at the man lying next to her. The man she loved and was to marry when she was old enough, and when her parents deemed them worthy to pass the crown onto. He had let his long brown hair loose over night and let it frame his chiseled face. High cheek bones were under angled eyes which, If they were to open, be a dark green in color. His head was atop a long and graceful, yet powerful neck. His broad shoulders were tanned as was his muscled chest and arms, both of which held scars. It was as she was lightly tracing the scars on his upper arms his eyes flickered open.

"That tickles Ci." He mumbled, voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

"Well then, I guess you should make me stop." And she proceeded to trace the scars lightly. He grabbed her wrists and kissed her knuckles.

"It is too early for this love."

"Well better now than never. I leave today to go back to Hadrian's Wall with Troy." She responded and nuzzled against his chest.

"I really wish I could go with you." He said sadly, holding her tightly.

"You know you can't Folant." She looked into his eyes. "They would kill you on sight, and I couldn't let that happen to you." She hugged him tight and kissed him gently.

"I know, but just you and Troy…I don't like it."

"They won't shoot me. And Troy will be dressed similarly so therefore won't shoot him either. You however, they would shoot a Woad no matter what colors they wore."

"I just wish that you had more protection. I don't want you to take chances."

"It is safer for just us. We will be wearing our armor and I will be wearing this." She reached behind her and pulled up a chain with a small feather on it as well as a arrowhead, made of black and white obsidian.

"You still have it." Folant stated in awe.

"Of course, the first present you gave me. It will always remind me of you. You were so awkward back then." She chuckled.

"When do you have to leave?" He asked after a pause.

"As soon as breakfast is over, we want to be back before sunset."

"I will be here, waiting. Wanting to hear all about it." He smiled down at the woman in his arms and hugged her tightly before she got out of bed. Folant watched as his girlfriend walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black slacks and a white long-sleeved tunic. She grabbed a green vest and went behind a curtain to change. When she was done she went to her vanity and brushed out her hair as Folant got dressed. He went up behind Ciara and leaned down and wrapped the necklace and tied it. After it was secured, she tipped her head back and waited for him to lean down and kiss her, which he promptly did so. They walked down to breakfast hand in hand and ate with all their family and close friends. The guards were discussing last minute safety ideas and when they were going to leave to save them if it was needed.

Breakfast was subdued, all thinking about the danger that could be awaiting the future king and queen across the river. They all went to the stables where the horses were already tacked up and held by Warrick and Kevin. They said good byes and mounted and rode off to the bridge. The whole way they were cautious and made sure to cross the bridge as quickly as possible. As soon as they reached the other side an arrow landed at their horses' feet and they stopped. From the forest rode a man familiar to Ciara.

"Tristan, pleasure to see you again." His face was expressionless.

"I am to lead you to Hadrian's Wall. Both of you."

"This is my brother, Troy. We decided to go to talk to Arthur." They then rode up next to him as Tristan turned and started leading them through the forest. It was a quick ride and as they were approaching the wall calls could be heard.

The gate opened and Tristan led them to the stables where Jols was. "Jols." Tristan greeted the loyal man and dismounted. "Please go get Arthur and the other knights." Jols hurried away as the siblings dismounted and stroked their horses. After a few minutes there were footsteps and the rest of the knights appeared.

"Lady Ciara, pleasure to see you again." Arthur greeted and Lancelot snorted. "And who is this you brought with you?"

"Arthur, this is my brother, Troy." They shook hands and then Troy asked,

"Where can we keep our horses?"

"Jols will take care of them." The siblings looked at each other.

"No offense sir, but we would prefer to take care of our own horses."There was murmuring amongst the knights and then Arthur nodded. They waited for the foreigners to finish taking care of their horses and led them into the Hall.

"Please, sit." And they took two seats next to each other. The rest of the knights sat down and there were a few gaps.

"What brings you here today?" Arthur started.

"We don't want a potential war or fighting on our hands. We want peace, or if not, no bloodshed." Troy started.

Ciara then spoke, "We are willing to compromise with what we can do to keep peace between us. You didn't know our people existed until a few days ago, and now that you do what do you want?"

Arthur and the rest of the knights were silent for a moment. "Sir, Lady, if you are willing, we would like to keep peace as well. We have enough fighting going on as is, and we would not like to start any more."

The two royal borns looked at each other, nodded then Troy spoke up, "We are on the same page, but what do we owe you?" They were suspicious, no reason not to be.

"My knights may not be happy, but if you would show us your fighting skills, it may improve our own skills." As predicted, the knights started to object. Arthur held up a hand though and they eventually quieted. "Knights, this could make our fights better. Will you?" He directed this last part at the ones being objected too.

"Arthur, I told you then and I will repeat it now, outsiders aren't allowed to learn our skills in fighting. Nothing you do or say to us will change the word to our people."

Arthur was visably distressed. "What if you two were to fight, and my knights simply observed, it wouldn't be teaching then."

"We don't want to, but if it is the only way to keep peace and to return to our home then we will." Ciara sighed.

"Very well, I will lead you to the sparring arena and you can commence." So Arthur stood and walked over to them to lead them out to the field. "Knights, you are all expected to be there." He informed them and went back to leading the siblings out of the hall and down to the sparring field.

In the hall all the knights stayed seated and Bors was the first to say anything, "Why the bloody hell does Arthur want us learning from them? Couple of froo-froo high borns, no better than Romas."

"There is no reason why we should have to go watch them." Gawain agreed.

"Arthur is planning on keeping them here. Detaining them so they will keep their end of the deal." Lancelot replied coolly.

"Why would he do that? They have no interest in us or else they would have invaded or at least made themselves known earlier." Kay questioned, being a level headed and intelligent.

"Leverage." Was the reply from Tristan. They all stared at him, knowing as soon as he said it he was right.

"Well, the sooner we get down there the sooner we can get away." There were grumbles following Dagonet's statement but they were happy for some entertainment that wasn't from Romans. And they went in a cluster to the sanded sparring field where the two were talking animatedly. What caught the knights' attention was the language. They were speaking a language none of them have heard before. Lancelot cleared his throat and the two just glanced at the knights before finishing their conversation.

"Ready to learn knights?" Ciara asked with a smirk while tying back her hair.

Troy chuckled and watched as the knights got worked up, but went to the side. They took out their weapons and faced each other.

"Ladies first, dear sister." Troy taunted as he held his twin short swords.

"Age before beauty, brother."

"Your older than me Ciara." He stated.

"Just go, you know you want to get home to you fiancée." That got him moving. He charged with a yell.

She put her sword up in time to block her brother's swords and pushed hard against him. He then twisted his swords, with one going to her side and the other towards her head. She jumped back and flipped away, landing 10 feet away.

She just stayed crouched waiting for him. He charged again with one sword raised and the other across his stomach, he plunged the raised one down towards where her head was, which she rolled away only to have to block the other aimed once again at her head.

"This is the brother I know!" She exclaimed in joy. She then jumped behind him to swipe at his back which he rolled forward to get away from.

"Cheap shots sister!" He laughed back.

"I want to get this done just as well as you, only we need to make sure it looks like an actual fight." She said in the unknown language from earlier.

On the side lines the knights were watching with a disinterested air, yet were paying attention. None of knights were able to move that well, with the jumping and rolling. It was then that the knights became interested as Ciara purposely dug her sword in the ground and ran forward and jumped about 10 feet in the air, flipped then had her foot aiming at her brother's chest. He put his swords up and she kicked those, using them to flip back towards her own sword which she charged at him with. She caught one sword, then used her free hand to grab his other wrist and twisted it so that it fell she kicked it behind her then swiped his feet out from under him. As she went in to pin him down he went to kick her in the stomach, she stepped back quickly and instead of going in for the kill, she went to grab the disarmed sword. Now she had her hand and a half sword in her right, and her brother's shorter sword in her left. She crouched and smiled at her opponent. She knew he would try and get his sword back before trying to do a kill shot. In that knowledge she threw the sword at him and watched as he deflected it and followed it. They were hilt to hilt and he went to disarm her, knowing that she would use the dagger hidden in her sword. And that is what happened; the sword flew 25 feet to where the knights were watching, now with intense focus, and she seemed to move more freely now. Having a much smaller weapon she ran circles around the young man and occasionally jabbed at him, nicking and tearing his clothes between the armor, making sure the knights knew they would be kill strikes.

It continued with the dancing around each other each occasionally hitting the other for about 10 minutes. Then Troy and Ciara both backed away and charged at each other, dagger against short sword, and at impact there was a loud clang. Each pushing against each other as hard as they could. He then shifted his weight ever so slightly which through her off balance and her dagger went flying as she was on the ground. Lancelot was excited, seeing the only one to defeat him going down. When Troy wen tin for the kill, she kneed him in the gut and straddled his stomach elbow at his throat, though his sword was at hers. Arthur then came out.

"Thank you both for that marvelous fight. Lets call it a draw and be good?" He called out. The knights nodded and the fighters helped each other up. Lancelot handed Ciara her sword and Dagonet did the same for Troy.

"Now if you will come back to the Fort with us…"

"Actually, we were ready to head back."

"I can't let you do that, you see I have questions for you."

Her eyes flashed darkly. "What do you mean? You said you wanted me to teach your knights how to fight. I fulfilled that!"

"Please understand-"

"No, Arthur. We have family, our soldiers, friends, many people that would put their lives on the line to get us back safely. Let us leave or else you will have hell knocking on your door." Troy responded calmly, while trying to subdue his sister.

It was then the knights approached them. They were ready to grab them, none wanted to grab Ciara though. They may be knights and feared by many, but still none would harm a woman willingly. Tristan sighed and pushed Bors forward. He glared but was just quick enough to grab her before she launched herself at Arthur. Galahad and Gawain went up to grab Troy. Tristan went in front of Ciara and held a dagger to her throat which stopped both of the siblings struggling.

"I am sorry for this, we would like to do this peacefully, if we let you go, will you cooperate?" Arthur tried to reason.

The two siblings conversed in the unfamiliar language yet again.

*"Should we try and make a run for it?"

"No, they may try and hurt us, or our horses. We can't risk it Troy."

"But what if we-"

"We should just wait until they come to get us. We will win the fight and then leave. They will treat us fine."

"If you are sure, I trust you sister."*

"We will stay." Troy responded.

"Without a fight?"Lancelot questioned.

The siblings nodded and were released, it took Tristan a while to lower his dagger though.

"I will lead you to your rooms. We can get you a change of clothes." Arthur said. The siblings stayed quiet as they were led through the corridors with the knights following. Some of the knights stopped behind them and some continued past them. "These are your rooms, the knights are here for your protection."

"You mean to keep us from running away." Ciara shot back. Arthur looked slightly guilty but regained his composure.

"We will talk more later to decide when you can leave. We will eat in a bit. See you soon." As they went in their rooms he told the knights. "Two guards, all times." And left.

Meanwhile in the two rooms the royals were just waiting for their knights and fiancées to show up. Daybreak at the latest. No problem, and in the ensuing cause they would call off their people and the knights would be thankful. And they would never see these dishonest people again.

Ciara lay on her bed and played with her necklace. The feather was from her sign animal, the very rare and illusive bird of prey that only lives high on the mountain, a giant eagle. He climbed to the top of the mountain and plucked the feather from the mother, once he gained her trust. The most powerful bird of prey on the island, 6 feet tall with 15 foot wingspan, it was a monster in her own right. Black and cinnamon colored, he got a flight feather. The arrowhead he went to the dormant volcano and worked for weeks getting it how he wanted. Next time they visited, he presented it and she always kept it on her, even if it wasn't always visible.

Across the hall Troy was thinking about Guinevere. About how it would be soon they would be married and he would officially join the Woads. After they got back from this expedition, he was to go with them to learn their ways. When Merlin passed on, he and Guinevere would lead the Woads, and he needed their trust, no matter how much Guinevere was liked. He couldn't wait to go with them!

Knocks at both their doors awoke them from their daydreams and they opened their respective doors. They were led to the hall and given food as well as wine. The ate enough to keep them going and same with the wine. They didn't talk until Arthur directly prompted them. "What do you think of your rooms?"

Ciara answered making her displeasure known. "It would be better if we weren't forced to them, and if they weren't guarded."

"How did you know they were guarded?"

She smirked. "I didn't, until now. We are putting such great trust with you and this is how you repay us, kidnapping us. Not a good way to build relations."

Arthur stayed silent the rest of the meal. They went up to their rooms and slept, weapons close. When they heard their doors open they pulled out knives, but upon seeing maids, simply said in Latin, "Thank you." And went back to sleep.

Across the river, there were many worried faces. None more so than the King and Queen, as well as Guinevere and Folant. They were all in silence, the captains of the guards were pacing the floor as Merlin and Nimue tried to see what was happening. After several tries they finally got an insight. They had it project in a cloud of smoke and they saw that both Troy and Ciara were unharmed, but could tell they were trapped. The guards that they saw were outside their doors were proof enough.

"Our children, they need to be rescued." Caitlyn exclaimed in shock.

Simultaneously, Guinevere and Folant stated, "I will go." As well as all the guards present.

"No." Merlin said and held up his hand to stop the protest. "Not all of the royal lines can be there. I believe that Folant should go with soldiers from here and our own. They will listen to Troy and Ciara and will fight to the death for them."

There were reluctant murmurings, and many protests from Guinevere but plans were decided on that at first light Folant and Warrick would lead a company of 23 others to Hadrian's Wall to save their rulers. Now for the restless night to wait.


	6. Rescue

At the castle of the island nation of Anmarik, before the sun even started staining the sky, a company of men and women on horses were riding through the village towards the bank that would take them most directly to Hadrian's Wall. At the lead were two men, both on powerful chestnuts, hair tied back, and with extra weapons attached to the saddles. All of the horsemen were armored and armed, all having bows as well as a hand held weapon. When the sun broke the horizon, they were at the riverbank and one of the lead men went forward and pulled out a small pouch and sprinkled a red powder on the water and said in a strong voice, "Let us, the guardians of the Royal Line, pass over your protective waters to rescue our future leaders." The river bubbled and the bridge appeared. The tall man with broad shoulders, dark hair, almost black, turned his steel grey eyes towards everyone else. "Hurry across men!" And they rushed across the bridge with the two previously in the lead going last. Once across more powder was sprinkled and the bridge disappeared.

"Warrick, you know this won't be an easy fight, if we need to fight, don't you?"

The dark haired man looked at his good friend and smiled sadly, "I know that Folant. I just hope Troy and Ciara are OK."

"They are, I can feel it. So can Guinevere. We will see them soon." And with that they took the lead and went through the forest towards the wall that marked the land like an ugly scar. A few miles out, they were on open plains and could hear alarms being sounded. It wouldn't be long now.

Warrick called back to the warriors, "Be ready to fight." There were battle calls sounding out and he knew that every one of them would fight to the death if need be. He silently prayed to their Goddess of War to bring them luck.

Arrows were shot before them, as a warning they slowed but continued. A man was on the ramparts as the sounds of weapons being readied were heard. "What is it you want?" He called down. Warrick answered back, in his deep voice,

"The prisoners that the Sarmatians took yesterday. We will fight if necessary."

The man, a Roman, looked confused. He knew of no prisoners. He sent a page to Arthur immediately as the Roman infantry was getting ready hurriedly while the great knights took their leisure. They only wore light armor, not worrying about these intruders. It was then that Gawain came down from a look over the ramparts.

"Guys, there are 25 warriors, men and women, out there. Some are painted blue-"

"Woads." Lancelot smiled.

"-the others are dressed how Troy and Ciara were. We have 25 pissed off people out there, all master warriors if their stances and weapons are anything to go by."

"Armor may be smart then, no?" Kay said leisurely.

There were grumbles, but they all put on their armor and were ready to fight if need be. As they finished strapping their armor in place and mounted their horses, the page reached Arthur who was in conference with Troy and Ciara.

"Sir, there are warriors at the wall. Ready to attack. Fully armed. Say they are here for the prisoners."

Arthur turned to the so called prisoners. "We told you it would happen Arthur. Our men are here. They will fight to the death. I don't want blood spilt. Let us go."

"Let us go stop the fighting and converse from there." The siblings weren't happy, but agreed. They all grabbed their weapons as they left the hall, the young page feeling abandoned in the Knights' hall. He hurriedly went to the stables, where the stable hands would hopefully be his age.

The three of noble status walked briskly through the courtyard to the Wall. Arthur stood next to his men while Ciara and Troy sprinted up the steps of the battlements. At the head of the mini-army, they saw two familiar men. After observing the rest of the people with them, Arthur had arrived. "Arthur, those two men at the lead, the darker haired man is my personal Captain, the other is my fiancée."

Troy cut in, "The people behind them are some of our, and the Woads', best people. Your knights wouldn't be able to fight them all."

"I beg to differ my Lord and Lady, but I want us to discuss a truce before you leave. They can come in the Wall, but most people won't be comfortable with the Woads."

"Take them straight to the practice fields. They will be fine there. Either way they will attack if we don't go out there and talk to them."

"Fine. But I will come with, along with a few of my knights."

"As you wish, commander." Ciara said with uncontained mirth behind her eyes.

"All Roman infantry, stand down and go to the Barracks until further notice. Now." Arthur called out. They looked confused while the Sarmatians looked smug, but obeyed. Once they were all gone, the three descended the stairs and went to the Knights. "Dagonet, Kay, Gareth, make sure that they all stay there." The three knights then headed, still armored and mounted, went to babysit the Romans. "Bors, Gawain, Galahad, please make sure that the practice area, and the path leading there are cleared. Of everyone, including civilians." The remaining knights were beyond confused but obeyed as well.

Arthur sighed deeply. "Beyond the gate, are very skilled warriors wanting our guests. However, we are not yet finished discussing our matters of a truce. So they, Woads and other, are going to be invited into the wall, without protest, until we are finished. Tristan, Lancelot, you will come with me to greet our guests. The rest of you make sure that the villagers aren't in the way when they enter." Lancelot and Tristan rode up to flank Arthur while 4 other knights went down different streets. The doors were opened and the two sibling walked out being followed by Arthur, his second in command and the stoic scout. Warrick and Folant rushed forward upon seeing the open doors, the other a little behind them. They slowed as they saw the two they wanted, but remained cautious seeing who was behind them. They started to draw their bows, but were stopped with a word. Troy and Ciara moved forward more, having the non-natives stay back.

"Warrick, Folant come here." Troy called out and they moved closer as the two afore mentioned dismounted. They both shook hands with Troy, and hugged Ciara, Folant adding a small kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly in hushed Woad.

"Fine, we can't leave yet though." She replied in the same context.

They both looked at her confused. "We haven't finished discussing the truce, you are all supposed to go to the practice field until we do." They frowned and said simultaneously,

"We are staying with you two." The siblings laughed but agreed. They then walked back towards the legendary knights, none noticing the jealousy in Lancelot's eyes over how close Folant and Ciara were, or the look of hunger in Tristan's upon seeing all the people that he could kill.

"Arthur, I would like to formally introduce you to my captain of the guard, Warrick, and the first lieutenant of the Woads, Folant. Warrick, Folant, this is the leader of the Sarmatian knights, Sir Artorius Castus." They shook hands as the mounted knights looked on warily and as the royals held the horses of their "saviors".

"It is a pleasure to meet people that care so much about their rulers that they come and risk their own lives to save them." Both men bristled at the comment Arthur made, and many of the other warriors that overheard as well. The siblings looked at each other and immediately stepped in front of the two irritated men, and noticed the tenseness in the knights' posture as well.

"Arthur, we are not rulers yet, nor will we be for a time still. We are friends with them, we walk with them, fight and live with them. Do not compare your obligated roman soldiers with our caring friends." Ciara all but growled.

"Let us return to the Wall and discuss matters while our warriors get to know each other." Troy cut in and Arthur was about to object then noticed the agitated men and women facing him and Lancelot spoke up,

"Arthur, maybe it is best if we listen."

"I agree." Tristan said while his eyes stayed pointed straight ahead.

Arthur looked ready to protest but stopped himself. "If you would invite your men in, ask them to not start fights please." The request was relayed and the group of 30 made its way back to the wall, following the cleared paths, staring at everything. Once at the sparring grounds, they all dismounted and the knights gathered staring down at the other warriors. Arthur, Troy and Ciara noticed the tension, and looked at each other. They went to the middle of the group and were nervous as they said this,

"Knights, warriors, if you can keep yourselves in check, maybe try sparring with each other?" There were looks of distrust as each group eyed the other.

"Arthur, let's go back and finish negotiations quickly." Troy suggested. Arthur quickly agreed and as they headed to leave, Tristan and Lancelot immediately started to follow. No way were they going to leave their commander with 4 of the enemy.

They called back to a few of the other knights, "Go and get the others, all of them, and bring them here. We are going with Arthur."

They hurriedly took their horses to the stable and asked Jols to take care of them, even though they wanted to do it themselves. Arthur was more important right now. They ran into the hall and took their respected places at the round table, watching the exchange between the three. They noticed the two men move towards them, though still keeping an eye on the exchange as well.

"I don't think I ever caught your names." The one with darker features said quietly.

"Lancelot." The taller man with curly dark brown hair replied.

"Tristan," the slightly shorter man with tattoos on his cheeks replied.

The one which initiated the conversation responded, "Warrick."

"Folant." The one next to Tristan supplied.

"Nice dual swords." Warrick commented. This grabbed Lancelot's attention as he turned his head slightly to the man beside him.

"Do you use them?"

"No, never was able to get the hand of them. I prefer a long sword."

"Maybe we can duel sometime, in peace."

"Sounds good." Lancelot nodded in agreement.

Folant just observed the silent scout, and the scout did the same. Caution was always a good trait. They stayed like that for a while before the three under observation shook hands and stood, walking towards the observers. Ciara stood next to Folant who then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What is the news?" Lancelot and Warrick asked in tandem.

The others just stared at them until Ciara said, "We have decided that as long as no provocation occurs between us, no fighting between our people, but we are to bring some of our people here every month to interact."

"What about the Woads." Lancelot asked while glancing at Folant.

They looked at each other uneasily. "That is what brings up trouble. They are affiliated with the Anmarikians, but at the same time they aren't. We decided to not make trouble, and only defend if they attack."

"So basically we will have no fighting for the rest of our time here." Tristan drawls out.

"Hopefully." Arthur says, even though he knew in the back of his mind it wasn't true. They walked back out to the sparring field to the sound of swords clanging. The picked up the pace. When they got there, all with weapons drawn, they were relieved to see it was friendly, or at least not vicious, sparring.

Some of the most notable fights they saw going on were Bors with his side axes battling a warrior with twin daggers. She was holding her own against the knight easily twice her size. Next was a young Woad man, his two handed sword was helping him keep ground against the Gawain's battle axe.

The one that most people were watching though was against Dagonet, a lumbering man, and one of the newest of the guard, a woman who barely reached taller than a long bow. She was using her speed to run around the giant man and avoiding his axe while dashing in and hitting him with the flat of her short sword. After the 5 joined them, everyone was watching the fight. Dagonet then got a gleam in his eyes and he flipped his axe around in his arms and threw it in front of where she was running, causing her to trip and fall only Dagonet caught her before she hit the ground. He then said loudly, "I win, little warrior." She really was small, reaching his mid torso.

"You got lucky, giant knight. If this were a real fight I wouldn't have held back." She shot back once on her own feet.

"We will hopefully never have to find that out. What is your name?"

"You can call me Bevin, and yours?"

"I am Dagonet." By now many had dispersed and were talking about fighting and weapons, one never being alone with a group of others. It was then that people noticed us and came over.

"Arthur, what is the decision?" Kay asked approaching.

"Troy, Ciara, what are we to tell everyone?" the man that was fighting Gawain, Blaine, asked.

We decided that Arthur would speak in Roman, and I would translate to Woad's common language. There were relieved looks as well as disappointed, but none knew how long this arrangement would last. One stray arrow hitting the wrong person, this whole thing would come crumbling down. After good byes were said between the knights that made friends with the warriors and vice versa, the visitors all mounted their horses and headed through the fort to the gate. Gawain and Bors were riding point to discourage any civilians from approaching the now-allies. Once through the gate, the leaders of the group turned to Arthur.

"Next full moon series, we will bring some of our merchants. We expect no hostility."

"I will give you protection that you deserve."

"No less is expected. See you then, young commander." With those words they headed towards the bridge that would take them all to the middle ground. The following day of when Troy, the only male heir, would leave with the Woads. Once arriving back at the castle and recounting their tales, they ate and quickly retired. Folant resting in bed with his red headed fiancée and comforting each other while down the hall Guinevere and Troy were doing the same. The Woads expressing their concern, Guinevere more than Folant as he actually saw his intended.

"Ciara, I was so worried about you. All that could have happened, I was sure you were in trouble." He stated while his dark green eyes meeting her black.

"I will tell you all about it, just not now. I could not sleep well last night, under guard, in Roman clothes, alone in a strange bed. Please, stay with me, I need you love."

"I will always be here." He said calmly with tons of feeling, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Promise?" She asked with worry.

"I promise, as long as my heart beats, and beyond, I will always love you and stay with you." He kissed her to show her how much feeling he had behind those words.

With that they fell asleep curled in a lover's embrace before the sun even set below the horizon.

I am posting all my updates at the same time.

Whichever gets the most reviews in a 2 weeks will be the next one I update

Ergo, no reviews for a story, no updates.

I am doing this as it is reaching the last month and a half of the semester and therefore crunch time, more reviews, faster I post.


	7. Parting Ways

This story got the most reviews in two weeks, with a grand total of…TWO REVIEWS. Which I find rather pathetic for how many people read it. But, I am keeping to my word and updating this story first.

At the Wall, Arthur had called an emergency meeting for the Knights at the Round Table. "Knights, please settle. We have very trying matters to discuss."

"Arthur, not so loud." Bors groaned his head on the table.

"Maybe you shouldn't have indulged so much Bors." Kay responded smugly, even though most of the other Knights were in the same state as Bors, with the exception of the aforementioned and Tristan, as well as Percival and Gareth.

"The sooner you concentrate on this, the sooner you can go back to bed." Tristan said with a smile in his voice. That got glares from the other Knights, but it was realized as being correct. So they all turned to Arthur and listened to his words.

"Knights, I am asking you to bear a great responsibility." Lancelot made a smart ass remark.

"Greater than what we are already inclined?"

Arthur ignored his second in command and continued, "I am asking you to keep an eye on the Romans, make sure that when our visitors are around they don't do anything rash. Or stupid." That got a light round of chuckles from the Knights.

"Arthur, they are Romans, we aren't Gods." Gawain said from his drunken state, and more chuckles were sounded.

"You guys do remember I am a Roman?" Arthur asked incredulously at his brothers-in-arms.

"No you're not. You're one of us. An out of place soldier, wanting to go home." More laughs, this time with their commander joining. This round of laughter was due to Perceval. It was silent after that as they all thought of their homes. All but one thinking of similar places, where the grass covered the ground like a sea, and skies bluer than anything that could ever be seen in Briton, during the summer. The other thinking of places with cobbled streets and the greatest minds of the time.

A knock was sounded on the door, breaking the brave warriors out of their thoughts. "Arthur, there is a Roman Commander that wants to see you."

"Very well Jols, sent him in." And a few minutes later a man in the traditional Roman armor came in.

"Artorius Castus, I have heard unsettling rumors from the men."

"What would be these rumors, Commander?"

"I would like to speak to you in private."

"There are no secrets here." Arthur was seriously getting tired of every new commander saying this.

"Very well." He looked around uneasily. "I was just visiting the barracks. Men were saying that you made peace with the Woads?"

"We are trying for peace, that is correct."

"Why, do you not think that your…men will be able to handle them?" The Roman said with unhidden disdain and scorn.

"We are more than capable, but if blood need not be shed then that is far better." Arthur tried to keep his voice level.

"I think your time on this outpost has made you soft Artorius, the boy I grew up with would always put the safety of others fi-"

"Do not accuse my peace as a weakness, sir." It was at this that the Knights started to become uneasy, noticing their friends' tenseness.

"Commander, pray tell, what would you do if I tried to keep the peace; saving both innocents and soldiers from slaughter?"

He stepped closer, and said in an undertone, "I do have connections to people above you Arthur. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one able to hold this post." With that he swiftly left the room.

"Romans." Lancelot spat in disgust and stood and left, the other Knights following. Arthur stayed in his seat, watching as his loyal men left.

"Arthur, don't do anything rash. You are better than that."

"Jols, it is just that I don't want to lose anymore of my men. Is that bad?"

"No Arthur. I have been watching you and them interact all these years. You are family, accepted by one another."

"I need to speak to God. I am going to the church." And with that he went to the small church inside the wall.

At Anmarik.

A soft knocking was heard upon the door, though the inhabitants of the room did not hear it. It came again, slightly louder, but still the two people didn't answer. The door opened to reveal two people, a man and a woman.

"Barry. Let them sleep." A blonde woman spoke.

"Caitlyn, they need to be awake. It is far past sunrise when they normally wake up."

"She has been through a lot the past few days, and Folant has been worried sick about her. Let them rest."

"But Guinevere and Troy are already up."

"If they are not up by the time that the Woads are planning on leaving, we will wake them. Folant did ask to stay while Troy is gone."

"I don't think she knows about that yet."

"It will be a surprise then I guess."

"It will." And they closed the door behind them, going to their son and his fiancée in the meeting hall.

"Mother, Father." He nodded and Guinevere did the same.

"Are you ready to go with them Troy?"

He looked at his fiancée, in her blue gown, brown hair flowing and looked back at his parents. "I am."

They continued talking until drums were sounding.

"It is time." Was what Guinevere said in her slight accent.

"I will go wake up your sister." Caitlyn said as she headed up the stairs, covering her water filled gaze. She ascended to the third floor and knocked on the door once more.

"Come in." A muffled voice could be heard. And the elder blonde woman entered her daughter's chambers.

"You two slept late."

"We would still be asleep if it wasn't for the drums." Was her response.

"Those drums are calling the Woads together, getting them ready to leave." Folant said in a smart tone.

That was all it took for Ciara to finish waking up, looking at him in shock. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"Up until now, I thought you knew."

"Ciara, your brother is getting ready to leave. Get dressed and come say good bye." And the queen backed out of the room.

"Folant, do you have to go?" She asked sad.

"You know I need to my dear." He said stroking her cheek, not wanting to tell her just yet about staying behind.

She walked away and pulled out a light wine colored dress, going behind a curtain to change, meanwhile Folant pulled on a clean tunic. When both were ready, they put on their appearance weapons, for her a dagger and him was his whole weapon apparel, and went to the courtyard, seeing that the ones with horses were just Guinevere and Troy. She went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Stay safe out there brother. If you are gone, then I won't have anyone to fight with."

"I will be fine Ciara. You don't change too much while I am away, deal?"

"Deal!"

She then moved to Guinevere. "Take care of my brother."

"I will. And you take care of Folant."

"He isn't going with you?" Ciara asked confused.

"No, he is staying here. I guess I ruined the surprise." She giggled and went back to her family. Ciara bowed to Merlin and Nimue and said her good byes before going over to her intended and smacking him on the chest.

"What was that for Ciara?"

"Maybe hiding the fact you aren't leaving from me."

"It was supposed to be a surprise." He said, raising his hands in defense.

"It must've lost it's affect coming from Guinevere." She was noticeably unhappy, he just shot a light glare at the Woad princess instead. She walked over towards the warriors and said good bye to them all, making sure her future husband knew she was mad at him. When they started to head out, Ciara got on her horse to follow, so she could bring back the horses. After getting back, she dismounted her horse, and took care of him as well as the other two, pointedly not talking to her fiancée. When she went inside, Chase following her up to her room and then down to the practice field after she grabbed her bow and quiver.

"Ciara, want a competition?"

"Of course Warrick. You are one of the best competitors I have here." And they walked to the archery range.

"How many shots?"

"Three, as normal." And they each shot at their targets, all their arrows hitting the bullseye, Ciara taking care to not split her arrows this time as she hasn't replaced the others yet.

When Warrick saw Folant run out of the castle, he made to move but stopped at his name. "Warrick, stay here."

"Ciara, please. I don't know what I can do to make you forgive me."

"Maybe you shouldn't have lied to me in the first place." She responded icily.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He was frustrated by this point. Ever since Guinevere said that he was staying, she had been like this. "Please, forgive me!"

"You know how I get when you leave. While I was changing I was holding back tears."

"Ci, please. I will make it up to you. I promise." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You have a long way to go before I am no longer mad at you."

"I promise, I will make it up to you." He kissed her temple and hugged her tight. It was then when Warrick left.

"Supper should be ready soon, let's go up to the castle. K?" He asked her gently. His reply was a nod. He took her bow and quiver from her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his body. The whole way back to the castle, no words were exchanged. At dinner, it was simple and it was mostly her parents talking, or asking questions. When going to bed, Ciara stopped Folant before he entered.

"There is a guest room down the hall. You bag is already there." She said and closed the door behind her, locking it. He knew not to argue, so reluctantly he headed down the hall.

With the Woads

Guinevere was leading her fiancée through the woods, towards where her private hideout was when she wanted to get away from the others. He followed her through twisting paths and was led to a beautiful waterfall that fell into a pool, all crystal clear. There were large rocks around the pool creating seats.

"Come on." She said teasingly as she walked back towards the waterfall. She walked behind it and he took a breath before following and was shocked at what lay in the hidden cave.

"This is breath taking, Guin." He exclaimed as he took in the crystal covered walls and the reflections of light dancing on her skin. He hungrily walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He captured her lips in a fiery kiss and they lay in the cave together, until the sun was gone.

Please review

I love you more than Bors loves Vanora


	8. Separation and Thoughts

At the Wall:

Arthur was walking around the market place, observing the stalls and occasionally stopping to talk or observe wares. At one stall, something caught his eye. He asked the vendor about it.

"Sir, what is that you have, hanging there by your head?" The man who was selling the wares reached up and took it off the hook, holding it into the light for Arthur to better see.

"Artorius, pleasure to see you, always knew you had a fine eye. This is a pendant that was found in the woods by some travelers, who sold it to me for some gold. It is a beautifully hand-carved leaf, carved in granite, then plated with gold. The veins are crushed and powdered emeralds. It was a shame for whoever lost it. 25 gold pieces if you're interested sire."

"I am interested, but I don't have the money on me right now. If you save it for a while, I will be coming back this way tomorrow."

"Ah, very good! I will wrap it and box it just for you! I shall see you tomorrow sire."

"Thank you-"

"Bartimeus."

"Thank you Bartimeus." They shook hands and Arthur continued on his way to the Tavern, knowing at least a few of his knights would be there. He walked in, and was immediately greeted with a call by a few of his knights.

"Arthur, come join us!" Bors called out, holding on to a tankard of ale.

"Yes, Arthur, come sit with us." Gawain added, with a knife in his hand.

He smiled and went to sit down with the Sarmatians that were his brothers in arms. "Enjoying your selves boys?" Their commander asked with an amused grin.

"RUUUUS!" Bors called out while Galahad and Gawain were throwing their knives at a chair that had a target painted on it. That was when Vanora came by and smacked them both on the back of the head.

"Unless you plan payin' for that chair, throw your knives at sum'in else."

"Such fire. Such passion." Bors commented while pulling her into his lap for fiery kiss. She hit him a few times before wrapping her arms around his neck.

The others ignored the passionate pair and talked amongst themselves until Lancelot came over and pulled Vanora into his own arms. "When are you going to come with me and have my kids?" He got a slap across the face from Vanora and once she went up to the bar Bors punched him in the back.

"What the hell was that for Bors?" he asked turning to glare at the bigger man.

"Leave my lover alone." Bors growled.

"Why, afraid that one day she might listen?" Lancelot smirked down at the man. It was that line that broke the small restraint that Bors remained.

"LANCELOT! Training yards, 15 minutes." And he stormed out of the tavern towards the barracks.

With a very audible sigh, Arthur turned to his best friend and asked, knowing he wouldn't like the response, "Why?"

The curly haired and overly confident knight turned towards his commander and friend and responded, "It is fun, and without the Woads to fight anymore I need to keep in shape somehow."

"If you get hurt I will not give you any sympathy friend."

"Who said I would be getting hurt?" Was the response as the dual-sword wielder left to get his weapons.

Arthur then did the most unbelievable thing that his knights, or rather anyone, has ever seen him do; cross his arms on the table and through his head on top of them. Then he mumbled into his arms, though not discernable, "Why God?"

It was several minutes later when Gawain asked, "Should we make sure they don't kill each other?"Arthur looked up at two of his youngest warriors and nodded pushing himself off the table, following the knights as close as brothers out. He was stopped by a hand on his arm though, turning he saw Vanora.

"Make sure they come back ok, especially Bors."

"I will. I will stop it before it gets out of hand."

"Thank you Arthur. You really are a good man." He received a smile before he continued on his journey.

He stopped and looked around the training field, seeming hard to believe that it was just 2 days ago that there were Woads and his knights fighting here together. He went to join his other knights who started to cheer and jeer their friends that started to fight one another.

"Lancelot! Your head is mine!" Bors yelled, getting blinded by his anger.

Lancelot sidestepped and turned to keep facing his larger opponent. "That is only if you can catch me." The fighting continued like this, Bors charging, occasionally remarking something. Then Lancelot blocking or dodging and retorting. It was about half an hour later that Bors started to tire and Lancelot hit him with one of his swords. A few more hits from Lancelot and Bors was calmed down and left.

"Good battle Lance." The larger knight said shaking hands with his friend. It was disbanded and the others went to various parts of the fort in pairs or groups, except one who instead slipped away to the stables by himself. He walked up to a white mare and stroked the snout gentley.

"Hey there girl. Wanna go out?" the horse nickered and the knight smiled slightly then went to grab the saddle and put it on the beautiful animal. He took her to the wall and had the door opened for him. As soon as he was clear of the wall he let out a high pitch noise, which a man like him would be unlikely to make. An answering call sounded as a beautiful bird flew above him. He rode for miles, the bird tailing him like a shadow up to a high hill. He looked out over the surrounding and sighed audibly then held out his arm waiting for the hawk to land on it.

"Girl, what am I supposed to do?" a large amber eye looked at him unblinkingly.

"I know that I am supposed to be at peace with the Woads, and even the Romans, but it is so difficult for one like me that loves to fight and to kill. And that princess, or whatever she is, why does she affect me like this?" his friend remained silent as he knew she would. He sighed heavily and his partner flew off circling above him. He took one last forlorn look over the scene laid out before him which reminded him of his home, high hills in seas of grass with a stream interweaving through them. In the distance there were mountains which seemed unreachable. He found this place within his first few months here, and always came to it to think, he turned and trotted back to the Wall, still cautious after years of training even though they were at peace. At the Wall he went to the tavern and watched his fellow friends drink and gamble while he sliced his apple thinly.

At Anmarik

Barking awoke the sleeping Princess from here dreams, seeing that her dog was trying to get out of her room. She got up and opened the door letting him out before closing the door once more to get dressed. Today she was going to go through the orchards and fields with the farmers to see how everything was progressing. As she dressed in a brown dress, she remembered what had transpired yesterday with her fiancée. She wasn't really mad at him just disappointed that he didn't tell her. She smiled to herself, thinking that she could still have fun with it. She went down to breakfast where her parents and the Captains of the Guards were already eating.

"Ciara, dear, where is Folant?" Her mother asked kindly.

"In the spare room down the hall from mine." She responded not looking phased as she sat down.

"What happened?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"I got mad that he didn't tell me that he was staying. So I told him to go to the spare room."

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, he wanted to surprise you."

"And he knows I don't like surprises Mother." She snapped back while grabbing a green apple off the table.

"You need to eat more than that being out all day." The girl humored her Father and grabbed bread and cheese as well. She finished her meal and left to go to the stables. After she left, her parents looked at each other and then to Warrick. He immediately stood and followed her out. It was several minutes after he left that Folant entered in his warrior attire of tan breeches and his chest harness for his weapons. He looked around the table and before he could ask a question, was answered.

"She has duties in the fields today. She already is on her way." Her mother answered.

"Where?" He asked, wanting to apologize.

Her mother remained silent while her father answered, "Start with the wheat fields, east." And he went to the stables to grab a horse. He rode out to where her father directed and found out he missed them, and the farmer didn't know where they headed next. He suggested waiting at the apple orchard, as that was usually her last stop. He thanked the young woman and went to where he knew the apple orchards were. He waited there for several hours, knowing it would be the last place she would visit for her favorite food, while he didn't know why she could stand eating apples. He noticed that she was with Warrick, which made him bristle having always competed with her captain of the guard.

"…and is everything being taken care of well? Have enough help?"

"Yes m'lady. Thank you for your concern. Would you like to take some apples with you? I know these green ones here at the end are your favorite."

"I would only want to take one. Thank you Nathaniel."

They then came into view, with them all noticing Folant at the same time. They all were shocked at first then they all had different reactions, the orchard-keeper bowed. Warrick grinned smugly and Ciara glared. She then spoke to Nathaniel, "Thank you for showing us around. I will grab one on my way, have a good evening."

He turned to her and bowed lightly, "No problem m'lady. It was my pleasure. And have a nice evening yourself." He then turned back and headed to where his house was.

She then turned to her captain, "Warrick, head back to the castle, I will be along shortly." He looked to protest but noticed the fire in her eyes and obeyed. She grabbed an apple that was above her and looked at him.

"You followed me." She stated simply.

"No, just waited here all day. Please let me explain?" he begged. She sighed and gave him a show to lead the way, and he led them to the river. They dismounted and he took her hand lightly, then lead her to the bank.

"Ciara, I love you and you know that. I wanted to surprise you to keep you from being too sad after your brother left, I know how close you two are. It was decided between the three of us, that is Guinevere, Troy and I for I to stay. When you do rule, I want to be able to help you, so as Folant is learning our ways, I want to learn yours. Please forgive me." He looked at her pleadingly.

She was silent as she looked to the water. When she turned back to him, she wore a look of neutrality. "I forgive you, just please don't do it again. You know I hate surprises." And she gave him a light kiss on his cheek. They headed back to the castle for dinner, and her parents smiled to each other as they sat down. When they retired, they stopped outside her room and he went to continue to his guest room.

"You can come back in." He brightened like a child on their first horse and he ran to get his stuff and came back to see her in bed. He stripped out of his harness and cuddle in next to her.

Woad Forest

It was early in the day, and there was already a lot of movement around the campsite of the Woads. Most around the fire, but there was a group that was outlying the campsite. There; a man stood in the middle of a circle of men and women. In the hands of each person was a small amount of blue paint, which they applied to the man in the middle. His chest and torso were currently bare except their paintings, arms more blue than his normal skin color. They stepped back when a woman approached.

"Here Troy, let's see how you do today with a single knife holder." She strapped it across his chest and stepped back to admire the new male.

"Guin, this is ridiculous. Why do I have to do this?" he complained. She walked close to him again and put a hand on his cheek.

She softly said, "One day, you will rule here, the Woads, with me. You need to know our ways." A soft peck on the lips and she stole away to the surrounding trees disappearing like a shadow. He sighed and followed into the trees looking forward to playing cat-and-mouse with his fiancée and her friends.

Please review

I'll love you more than Tristan (3) loves his hawk.


	9. The Market

Sorry for the wait! Classes are piling up. Summer is less than two weeks away though!

Ciara

The few weeks had passed in blurs of activity for the island nation. The decisions on which vendors would be going to the Wall at the full moon and which soldiers would be going for protection. They decided to show a diversity of their wares by taking the best jeweler, Kia and she would have her brother and son, both soldiers, to guard her. The weavers, Maple and Nick, would be accompanied by their daughter and her husband. The last group would be those selling food, the baker's apprentice, Tole, the butcher's son, Kale, and Nathaniel. They all would be guarded by three of the elite. The Woads knew to bring some of their craftsmen as well, and at the river is where Ciara and Folant were waiting. Once the Woads were in town, the collective group would leave to go to the Wall.

"Ci, are you ready to go to the Wall again?" Her fiancé gave her a concerned look.

"They won't bother me, I can defend myself and I have you." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

A horn sounded and they looked to the forest. Merlin, as always was at the lead and with him was just her brother. She said the oath and the group came over. At Merlin's and Troy's arrival, horses were given and Folant asked, "Where is Guinevere and Lady Nimue?"

"Guinevere is sick and Nimue is taking care of her." Merlin answered. The group headed to the town, ready for the trip ahead. It was decided that Merlin would stay in Anhamarik due to the high price he was worth. Once everyone was gathered and mounted, the group road to the opposite side of the island and towards the festival.

Troy slit his hand this time as they road across the bridge and the sense of nervousness and tension was high. The leader of the group trotting across the landscape was Ciara, Troy, Folant and Warrick fanning behind her before the mass of the group of 40 people hoping to make money and protect each other.

When Hadrian's Wall was in sight the group started walking. Outside the gate two knights and Arthur himself were waiting. Upon approaching, the knights were Bors and Lancelot, the latter waving upon seeing his friend from a few weeks prior.

"Artorius, Sir Lancelot, Sir Bors, a pleasure to see you all again." Ciara said nodding her head to each in turn, her brother following suit.

"Lady Ciara, Sir Troy, Sir Warrick, Sir Folant, glad you made it safely." Arthur supplied.

Lancelot whispered under his breath to Bors, "Safe for now." Which got him a smile.

Arthur called for the gates to open. "Your stalls will be the ones on the end. I see you brought guards to help out, know my knights will also be around."

"Thank you for your concern. I hope they will be idle though." Ciara nodded to her people who filed past them. After helping them set up the stands and leaving the soldiers with them, the royals went to the meeting room where the rest of the knights were.

"Knights, guests, today we wish to keep fighting to a minimum. This is to build trust among our people. I hope that you will all help that." Once the knights left to talk to the Romans, Arthur un-pocketed something and went over to Ciara, who was still surrounded by her men.

"Lady, I offer you this gift. I hope that it will be a symbol to start our co-operation." And handed her the wrapped parcel.

"Thank you. And please, call me Ciara." And she opened the parcel. "Arthur, it's beautiful." She said as she held up the small leaf pendant.

"It is a gift. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you, let us go enjoy the festival?" And she waited for him to gesture before leaving with her protectors, Folant glaring. Once among the stalls, people shrunk away until Arthur encouraged them otherwise. The day continued with much wariness being shown to the new comers, but a few brave men went to look at the wares of the islanders as well as the Woads. There were knights watching, keeping both sides inline.

One man, stocky but lean with matted brown hair went to Kia's stall and noticed a golden chain with a blooming rose at the end. "You, how much is this?"

Kia, being much smaller than the man, surprised him with her boldness in saying, "That would be 7 gold pieces."

"How did you come to make this?"

"An old family secret." She smiled at the man. He looked it over for a while.

"Seven gold it is," and he gave her the money before walking off with it enclosed in his hands. Another man who was covered in straw went to the Tale's booth.

"Boy, what food do you have here?"

Tale was being watched carefully by his two guards, as well as all the stalls around him, Gareth and Kay, and the man over twice his size.

"We have sweet rolls, nut rolls and meat pies as well as loaves of bread sir." He didn't let his 14 summers show, dealing with him no different than if he were home.

"What is a nut roll?" The Roman was confused.

Tale pulled one out, "It is a roll with honey and walnuts baked into it. Sweet and crunchy."

The man put a piece of silver on the table and took a bite. "This is good. Thank you boy."

"Have a good day sir." Tale breathed a sigh of relief and put the coin in the pouch at his waist.

It was a while later when more men, as well as groups of women came over. Everything went well, with no problems being started. It seemed too perfect to the Royals.

Arthur

I had gone back the next day and bought the pendant, intending on giving it to Ciara as a gift. It seemed I would be dealing with her the most, so it would be good to have a nice foundation. I knew the next few weeks would require a lot of time with the vendors and Romans so there was no unnecessary bloodshed at the market when the visitors came. I received a lot of stress from it, and one say found myseld in the stable praying to God in front of my horses' stall.

"Oh Lord almighty. Give me guidance on what to do? I know that peace will take a long time to come, if it ever happens, bit I wish no more blood to be shed."

"Why do you continue to pray to your fod Arthur? Has he ever answered your prayers?

A heavy sigh escaped Arthur's lips as his closest friend appeared. "Habit and my religion Lancelot."

"You know, Arthur, back home we had many Gods so power was shared between them. No one could claim rule over the others. Councils were held. That is what you hold this to be, all men are created equal? Why let one god be more powerful than others?"

"It is how it is. You don't convert, neither shall I."

"You confuse me Arthur."

"And you, me. You surely came here for a reason besides my religious habits though."

"I did. What do you think will happen when they come for market?"

"I honestly don't know my friend. I have to hope for the best."

"Do you think they will bring women?" the curly-haired knight asked with a trademark grin.

"You and your ways. One day you will find one woman to be with forever and never stray."

"Until that day comes then, right?" He chuckled and helped his commander to his feet walking back to the castle.

The day came and Arthur chose Lancelot and Bors to greet the group outside the Wall while the others were divided between keeping the Romans in line, led by Tristan, and keeping peace in the street that Dagonet was in charge of. Ciara was riding in front with three males behind her, all of which the men knew.

"Artorius, Sir Lancelot, Sir Bors, a pleasure to see you all again." Ciara said nodding her head to each in turn, Troy following suit.

"Lady Ciara, Sir Troy, Sir Warrick, Sir Folant, glad you made it safely." Arthur supplied.

Lancelot whispered under his breath to Bors, "Safe for now." Which got him a smile.

Arthur called for the gates to open. "Your stalls will be the ones on the end. I see you brought guards to help out, know my knights will also be around."

"Thank you for your concern. I hope they will be idle though." Ciara nodded to her people who filed past them. After helping them set up the stands and leaving the soldiers with them, the royals went to the meeting room where the rest of the knights were.

"Knights, guests, today we wish to keep fighting to a minimum. This is to build trust among our people. I hope that you will all help that." Once the knights left to talk to the Romans, Arthur un-pocketed something and went over to Ciara, who was still surrounded by her men.

"Lady, I offer you this gift. I hope that it will be a symbol to start our co-operation." And he proffered to her the wrapped parcel.

"Thank you. And please, call me Ciara." And she opened the parcel. "Arthur, it's beautiful." She said as she held up the small leaf pendant.

"It is a gift. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you, let us go enjoy the festival?" And she waited for him to gesture before leaving with her protectors, Folant not happy with the exchange.

"What do you suggest Arthur?" Troy asked looking down the stalls.

"You can browse until something catches your eye," he responded watching Lancelot take off with Warrick.

Arthur wouldn't admit it, but he was worried that something bad would happen. "Arthur, would you mind standing back a way. I want to try something." Ciara asked. He was confused but agreed as she and Folant went to a fruit stand.

He watched as she ordered a fruit she didn't know about, which he knew was a date. The merchant eyed them warily and would not give them a fair price. He decided that is what his guest wanted to check out.

"Is there a problem here?" Arthur asked once arriving.

The stall tender immediately responded, "No, not at all sir."

"Then I would like a few of your dates, how much?"

"For you sir, one silver."

Ciara then spoke up, "Why for us was it one silver per date?"

"Quiet woman, that is Sir Artorius!" The vendor man hissed at Ciara, Folant itching to reach for his weapons.

Arthur put a bemused smile on his face, more reminiscent of a look that would be right at home on Lancelot's face, "I believe, sir, that she knows who I am as she is my guest."

The vendor stumbled over his next words, his face glowing brightly, "I am severely sorry M'lady. Is there anything I can do to beg your forgiveness?"

Arthur responded for her, "Give her a batch of your best dates, I think it will be a good experience for her."

"Yes M'Lord." And the vendor rummaged through a sack and filled a small container with the dates handing them to Ciara, and refusing her money. "On the house."

She smiled and nodded, "Thank you." and walked away with Folant and Arthur following. They went to the stables and sat on a bench, sharing the fruit.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?" Arthur asked after they finished the dates.

"I had a hunch." She replied walking over to her horse and petting his nose.

"I hope the others are not like that."

"I know my vendors won't be prejudice."

"Your people must have great strength of character."

"They do," she responded happily, Folant coming next to her.

All was silent until Arthur rose and walked to them, "Let us walk around more, this is a great occasion."

The non-Romans agreed and went back out to the streets.

Knights

The morning was tense with the market including the Woads and the islanders was today. Everyone could feel the tension in our brothers. Arthur ordered some of us to watch the Romans, some to watch the Market, and others as body guards. Lancelot and Bors were to go with him to greet the guests, the rest of us waiting in the hall, our horses and weapons ready.

"Tristan, how are you faring?" Gawain teased.

A grunt was all the reply he got. The dark scout has been quick to anger and quicker than normal to lash out due to the lack of fighting recently. Even the Romans started steering clear of him when he entered the practice fields.

"Leave him alone. He is from a different tribe than the rest of us." Kay defended. They all knew this, and that Tristan's was the furthest north with the harshest conditions. It was fight for survival.

Bells sounded signaling horsemen, and all the knights went to their seats. It was several minutes later that Arthur, Bors and Lancelot reappeared with Ciara, Troy, Folant and Warrick in tow. Arthur reassigned us our positions and told us to leave.

Kay led Gareth, Gawain, and Galahad to the visitor's stands. Tristan led Dagonet and Bors to the Roman bunkers. Lancelot and Percivel were to be following Arthur.

All were mounted, all were armed, and most importantly all were ready to fight.

It turned out that no blood was shed that day, both sides being profitable. Disappointment showed, but it was nothing compared to the disappointment that would be known to them in the future.


	10. Success

The weather was changing, and it was every two weeks that the Woads and the Island people went to the Market held at Hadrian's Wall. Relations were building between Arthur and Ciara more than any of the others that were going to these meetings. Folant and Warrick always were there, sometimes Troy being another presence of power, but it was very clear that Guinevere and her parents were not supposed to attend for safety.

It was late in the season, yet snow had not yet fallen, but the harvests were getting fewer and meeker. It was decided that it would be the second to last big gathering. The announcement would be made to all and they would not be seen again until the spring had come and all threat of snow was gone. Arthur was wearing a blood red cloak that was billowing behind him and Ciara was wearing one of emerald. Around her neck was the pendant that Arthur gave her as well as Folant's. Folant was the only one that stayed while Warrick had long since left with Lancelot.

"Ciara, how are matters at home?"

"They are well, harvests are grand, the meat is preserved well enough that no matter the difficulty of this winter we will be able to care about our people. We shall have a great stock of cattle and horses in the spring. And here, for you?"

"The same problems keep occurring, but the lack of battles have greatly helped with our stores."

"I am happy that you are benefitting as well from this." She smiled, her arm threaded through Folant's on entering the market. He had taken to wearing breeches and a tunic now with the cooling weather. They noticed that Dagonet and Bevin had taken to being very close to each other. They were currently on a bench sharing a sweet loaf of bread and a wineskin.

"I am just happy friends have been made. My second in command and your personal captain are inseparable. I just hope Lancelot hasn't shared everything with him." Arthur chuckled while I gave a light smile knowing what he was talking about.

"When would you like to make the announcement Artorius?"

"I think past noon, when most are out in the warm of the day."

"I am in agreement." She nodded and then shivered. She turned and noticed Tristan looking at her, not with the glare at first, but a softer expression, as a friend. "Tristan keeps to himself much."

"Aye, but he is a good scout. And if he is a little off putting, then I have no complaints."

"If you don't mind, I wish to talk to him. I shall meet back up with you in a bit." They both nodded and left me. I turned and walked to the dark man.

"Tristan, why do you always hide?"

"I don't hide, I have optimal vision of my surroundings." He said with a straight face.

"Be that as it may, I know more about the other knights than you."

His eyes seemed to get a glint. His voice dropped half an octave and added a husky tone. "Why do you want to know about me?"

"You can almost match me. That piques my interest." Her offered hand rejecting, he stood on his own.

"I care for my hawk and my horse more than my own life, my brothers coming next. This may be forced servitude, but I refuse to let my sons, if I have any, be in this life or let them know their father was a coward. I have a type of bloodlust. I am at home on the battlefield, no extra movements needed. Do you wish to see for yourself?"

Her gaze studied his form, nodding after her inspection with a smirk. "Let us go get the others, to make sure nothing too bad happens." His lips quirked enough for a smile and he went to the Roman side of the market while she went to her side, where their horses stood with their possessions. Every knight, Woad, and soldier passed was informed. Arthur and Folant were already by Sloane, as if they knew. Upon seeing her, Folant tossed a sword to her. She caught it with ease and started heading to the practice fields.

"Ciara, I must inform you he is a formidable man. Do not underestimate him."

"Thank you Arthur, I will be fine though." They flanked her on the walk and waited on the benches to watch, Folant holding her cloak.

The fight was fierce, both using all their strength and skill to throw the other off, but not succeeding. Ciara's eyes flashed dangerously as she rushed in, her sword at her side. Tristan smirked, the curved blade in front of him. She slid down and under pulling his feet out from him and she put her knee between his shoulder blades. The fight taking the better part of an hour was over.

"Sir Tristan of the Tribe of Wanderers in the High Hills, you have been beaten." I say evenly as I back away from him letting him stand. He put out his hand which I shook. The rest of the day he seemed to shadow Arthur, Folant and Ciara around. Eventually, the sun started it's descent and Arthur had the bell sounded so his announcement could be made. Many gathered for it.

"My ladies, my gentlemen, as is obvious, days are shortening and it is getting colder." Various sounds came from the crowd. "Due to the safety and health of our friends-he gestured to the visitors-next visit shall be their last until the winter is done." Boos were prominent. Once quieted, Arthur resumed, "Now! Let's enjoy today and count until the next!" The crowd dispersed and we stayed in talking amongst ourselves inside the fort.

"Arthur, what do the Romans think of us?" the only woman present asked.

His deep sigh wasn't promising. "They are lazy anyway, but now they are even more on edge and forceful than before."

"Maybe the cool weather will help." She suggested. There was good joy until the market ended, and the foreigners were leaving. Arthur, Lancelot, and Tristan rode with them while Dagonet stayed close to Bevin.

"When will we be able to see your great city," Lancelot asked as we were approaching the river.

"Maybe next year, the winter can bring much change."

"The way you describe it, it sounds beautiful." Arthur said with a smile. At the river, she split her finger and let the blood change the water color, saying strongly the spell to bring up the bridge.

"I shall see you again in a fortnight, good bye knights." She nodded at each one, Sloane walking backwards til at the bridge where he was turned on his hind legs and ran across.

Sorry it's not up to my normal standard, first free week at school and it's been a while. Next time will be more conflict! Any guesses? PM or review thoughts.


End file.
